


Path of Thorns

by Webbgirl



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webbgirl/pseuds/Webbgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rambly thing that came out after Season 2 Episode 2 "The Choice".  On the slightly angsty side.  A bit of one-sided Harvey.  (Though in my head Mike just hasn't come around yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of Thorns

Life choices. Harvey knew he was good at making life choices for himself. Well, to be more precise, he was good at making his life choices work for him. After all, he was Harvey Fucking Specter, the man who spun straw into gold. If other peoples lives and needs happened to benefit from his life choices, great. If not, well there were very few people he gave a second thought about. That was just their poor planning, not his.

In fact, up until recently there were only a couple people he really cared about enough to think about the impact of his actions. His brother Jake, Donna and Jessica. They were the three people who knew him best in the world. And up until a year ago, they were the only people he would lay everything on the line and sacrifice himself for.

Then Rick Sorkin missed his appointment and this brilliant kid with a briefcase full of pot stumbled his way into Harvey’s life. Jessica had only been partially right when she said he’d hired Mike to amuse himself. Sure there was a thrill in having Mike as his little secret as well as his ace in the hole, but Mike had quickly become so much more than that. 

Mike challenged Harvey in a way that few other people did. Not just on an intellectual level but on a personal one as well. Harvey found himself making choices he wouldn’t have even considered a couple of years ago. Found himself leading with his heart instead of his head. There were a half dozen times over the past year that Harvey could have, should have, cut Mike loose for his own self-interests. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Jessica was right. Harvey had chosen Mike over her. He regretted the fact that it’d hurt her on such a personal level, but he also knew that he’d make the same decision again. He would choose Mike over and over again. Put his job and his heart on the line. Even if Mike never chose him. Even if that choice was what could ultimately bring them all down.


End file.
